Adding the Physical Part
by Mable
Summary: During a less than interesting night, 9 and Child decide to entertain themselves through more romantic means until 9 stumbles upon something he knew nothing about in the past. Curious and with a new need to fill, the two test out this new physical asset. 9xChild Oneshot


**Mable: Happy Valentine's Day! This is Wren's request fic that I just couldn't pass up posting on today! Wren, I hope you enjoy it! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Adding the Physical Part**_

It was a quiet night and a rather cold one as well. Even though in the early part of the year it had yet to reach springtime and instead hovered in the end of winter. There was another inch of snow lingering on the ground outside the Library but by this point it wasn't worth going out and playing in. They had already spent so many days playing and exploring in the icy mixture that it lacked its previous wonder. Now it reverted to everyone trying their hardest to keep warm in their Sanctuary. In a way it was almost claustrophobic because of the inability to leave, even the Library itself was coldly uncomfortable.

Nine wasn't the most claustrophobic but he was having his own difficulties. He was bored and cold, now laying limply on his mate's bed as Toto laid at his side, resting her tiny body against his to cuddle. Her three children were out with their respected owners, even Pinprick who hadn't formally been adopted yet. It gave a little warmth to Nine's side but the room was still not completely comfortable. It was better than the Library though which was both good and bad. If the Library was only this temperature then Nine would be out there finding something to do or read.

Child was sitting at the bench working on something small and metal. Nine had tried watching him to distract himself, but for some reason it wasn't working today. Nothing seemed able to pique his interest to distract him from the cold. It was around this time that a sudden urge appeared that Nine recognized; the sudden urge to mate. He wasn't surprised in the least; he was bored, Child and he were alone, and it just seemed like a good time to do something that they would usually have to put off for later into the night. It wasn't him who usually initiated it, but he was willing to give it a go.

He stood from the bed and crossed over to Child's back before reaching around him affectionately, holding him in a tight squeeze. He nuzzled into the back of the other's neck happily as Child sat in his chair simply, quietly continuing briefly before looking back over his shoulder. "Love you, Poppet." He purred in response and Nine smiled back with a small kiss to the shoulder, "Do you have to do that now?" He asked sweetly, "Why don't we spend some time together? We have nothing better to do." The pale male coyly replied, "I was in the middle of something… But perhaps I could put it off for later."

He actually didn't think that Nine was planning on anything other than a few cuddles. Nine wasn't exactly the one to begin their romantic entanglements together. He was certainly affection and more than a little passionate, but there had still been an innocent hesitance. The way he would blush when unzipping himself was a sign of that. Then again, Child did stare quite a bit at the same time. Neither could help it to do so. As Child stood, Nine started over towards the bed, sitting down and waiting for him with a smile. He wasn't actually certain how to show that he wanted it other than tender kisses and coaxing to the bed.

The albino sat down beside him and took him into his arms. He nuzzled into his mate's shoulder and left a soft line down the red stitches residing there, taking extra care to swipe his tongue out along one of them. As Nine expected he was already showing the same signs he was, and could only smile pleasantly. That way, until Child abruptly pulled back and offered, "So what would you like to do?" The zipper male was dumbstruck. The one time he was trying to coax Child, the male decided to pull back, acting as though he was that oblivious. Nine wasn't sure if he was toying with him or serious.

Either way he became a bit more outright with his attention. He reached out and took Child's shoulders before pulling him closer, mashing their lips back together before attempting to push the pale male down onto the pillow behind him. It seemed that the other male's mind finally clicked into the adequate place and he laid back against the pillow, allowing Nine to get above him. Naturally he would eventually try to trade the position but was very much enjoying the other male's sudden perk. The two pressed their lips harder together as their hands petted each other.

It was around that time that Nine tried to slide further in and brushed something between his legs. He guessed that it was probably Child's leg and continued onwards, but something was odd about the rub. It was just a soft brushing motion to the area and yet it felt like a sudden tingling. He shifted his hips a bit in reaction which seemed to suddenly cue Child to grasp onto them. As usual the albino pulled his hips close and ground against them affectionately, letting out a soft groan of his own at the sheer sensation of having the zippered male in his grasp. Especially having the one part he lusted after."

Nine wasn't sure why Child adored his hips, he refused to accept that it was because they were feminine because then he'd actually have to agree that they were feminine, but as they ground closer he realized that the tingling had returned. He nipped his own lip and pressed further against his mate, spreading his legs and grinding into the spot further. By now Child decided it was time to switch positions a bit and sat upward. Their lips were still together as Nine was pulled further into his lap, trying to pull his legs to circle him, but the zippered male was becoming more confused about the odd sensation between his legs.

Even when the other attempted to rub their fronts together Nine felt distracted. It was almost like the sensitive nature of his front has shifted downwards after his accidental brush. It is now that he pulled back to look downwards, Child moving to suck at the crook of his neck. Looking down the zippered male was alarmed when he noticed something was amiss. At first he merely thought that the burlap had wrinkled weirdly or something but when he snaked a hand past Child to touch it he noticed that there was a firm protruding object. A gasp burst from his lips, "Child, wait."

The pale male didn't stop completely. He stopped his mouth movements, but didn't pull fully away, and Nine started to grow a bit more flustered. He couldn't imagine what the rubbing could have done; perhaps he knocked something out of place and now it jutted out oddly. Finally Child started to pull back and Nine stopped him in a sudden swell of embarrassment. "Wait." He blurted out again and the albino quietly spoke. "Let me guess, One's in the doorway?" He whispered to which Nine shook his head and just stared downwards.

There was a strange urge between his legs now and he couldn't tell of not but it seemed that whatever was jutted out slid further out of place. There was no doubt what it was now, it was some sort of loose part, though seemed to still be connected to his body. Finally Child started to pull back and Nine looked to him, face splattered with a mix of concern and embarrassment, his cheeks alit in a fine dust of green that was steadily growing. "Something's wrong. I think we moved something or… Creator, this is embarrassing." Indeed it was; Nine had never had to stop soul bonding before, especially for something like this.

The pale male furrowed his brows before Nine gestured downwards with his optics. Child then looked down and paused, obviously seeing right away what it was, and was perplexed. "You… You think it was from the touches?" Nine nodded, "That's the only way something could have come out of place, but I don't know how something like that just… Happens." Child looked even more confused, "You don't know what it is?" Nine stared back, his worried face seeming to change slightly. It was almost as though Child wasn't surprised that it happened at all. "I think it's a part that came loose or-."

He was interrupted by the suddenly amused look that Child took on followed by an actual chuckle. Once the chuckle evolved into laughter Nine knew something was amiss. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" Child smirked a bit, "Oh, I think it is. You really, after these years, don't know about _that_? One and Two's sheltering must be getting to you." Nine gave an annoyed huff, "I'm not sheltered, and excuse me if something randomly started to stick out between my legs. Because that's not at least a little shocking." It then dawned on him, "But that means… You know what it is?"

The pale male's smirk dropped to more of a supportive, and still amused, smile as he separated their intimate position. He supposed that Nine wanted to be more comfortable than anything, which he did. Nine gladly sat against the pillows, squeezing his legs together and being confused about why there was a sudden twist of pleasure when he did. Child moved before him and gently checked the area, not touching and reaching for the zipper pull. "May I?" Nine nodded and soon it was pulled down the track, unzipping Nine and revealing the rod in question.

It was made of metal like his skeleton and stood oddly proud, but reacted oddly to the cold air. Almost as though it was too sensitive to be in this environment. Child was quickly with his explanation. "Soul bonding is only one way that Stitchpunks can mate, Father made sure of that, though we've been using soul bonding because of certain difficulties that come with metal molding. Such as, males all have rods and females have cylinders. A rod and a cylinder work at their best together." Nine was somewhat surprised, but quietly asked, "Is that why none of the others ever mentioned it?"

Most of the others were in same gender couples, considering the lack of females in the group especially mixed with personal preference. "That, or perhaps having a rod jutting out of one's self is a bit too embarrassing to chat about." It was almost like he was teasing Nine and Nine knew it all too well. He blushed a little harder and added, "So… You have one?" Child nodded, studying the rod, but made no move to touch it for whatever reason. "How do we get it to go back in?" Nine asked directly and his mate bluntly replied, "It's a part made for mating, Nine, you mate. Or at least sate it enough."

"So we can get it down by soul bonding?" The younger guessed in hoping, to which there again returned that slight smirk, "It's a physical mating tool, Poppet, as much as I would like prodding at your soul for a couple of hours I doubt it would work." Nine looked disappointed by this and looked down at the rod between his legs. He understood what he needed to do by now even if Child hadn't explicitly stated it. "I'll just touch it and it should go away, right?" He offered to the other male who shrugged a bit before starting to stare. It was as though he suddenly became interested in what Nine was going to do.

The younger paused before fidgeting a bit uncomfortably, waiting until Child glanced at the door when someone passed by before grasping it. He gasped in surprise, noting quickly that he had gripped it perhaps too hard as a flash strong pleasure pulsed through his hips, which jumped in response. Child's optics were back and while it was embarrassing, Nine attempted to ignore his growing sheepishness. The pleasure was so strange and so good at the same time. He found that he couldn't willfully drag his hand back and instead started to softly pet his rod. He had to slowly ease into the pleasure.

His mate's interest only grew further as he watched the other Stitchpunk continue to caress himself intimately. Sure enough, Child began to feel his own stirring, and it went south remarkably quick. Nine rested back further against the pillows as his body began to melt, gripping his rod firmly and continuing to give shaky strokes. He glanced over towards Child and felt another burst of arousal. Being watched like this was actually quite exciting as well. It was then that Child finally spoke, "Why don't you go faster?" It was probably the last thing that Nine expected to hear, but considering the situation he wasn't surprised.

"I… I don't think I can." He admitted with a crooked smile, "My body's not working too well… I've almost lost all feeling in my limbs." His breathing was beginning to grow heavier as panting worked its way in, the sensual motions controlling him further, and finally Child announced, "Let me help you." Naturally it took Nine fully aback and the zippered male didn't know what to say. His face grew darker green and he sputtered, "You would?" The part of Nine's mind that wasn't completely muddled in lust was somewhat embarrassed by the proposition, yet even it had intrigue growing inside.

"Okay…" He quietly agreed and Child slid in further before working the other's hand off of his own rod. Nine groaned a bit at the sudden lack of touch from anything. His rod ached in response to it, "I feel like- ah…." He attempted to explain as his hips began to bump upwards briefly as though begging for a touch. Child gave it as his hand reached forward and his fingers wrapped around Nine's length. He began to quickly pump across the rod and listened almost giddily as the zippered male let out a soft, quick cry of pleasure. His optics fluttered as he took in the increasing warmth inside him.

There was no slowing Child and Nine wasn't sure why he was going so quickly, pushing him along. It still felt wonderful but now there was also something else adding in, a building in his lower body. "C-Child!" He managed to blurt out, but nothing else managed to come free. Child gave a bit of a pleased smile, but there was also the clear arousal, the pure joy by making his mate feel content. Nine didn't answer because he didn't much think he could and instead his hands clenched at the blanket. His hips continued to buck and the growing warmth intensified further.

Finally Nine started to get towards the height of ecstasy and was confused. He couldn't understand why his body was so pleading or what he was raising to. He couldn't understand what it was building to and tried to ask. "I-I'm starting… I'm feeling- I'm coming to a- to something…" It was becoming more intense and he arched his back a little more. Child's free hand stroked the other male's hip affectionately, "You're almost there, Poppet. Just let go, I promise it will be breathtaking." The zippered male trusted him and continued to accept the treatment, bracing himself as the pressure grew.

Then it edged towards the end and the young male didn't know how to react. He continued to thrust eagerly as Child's thumb began to caress his tip over a small drip of dark liquid. Then suddenly Nine hit the end of his limit. He trembled and let out the loudest cry of all, hips thrusting a few more times as his vision seemed to cloud, followed by a strange, hot liquid spilling out of his own rod over Child's hand. For a short while Nine was frozen, finding his body stiff as the overwhelming pleasure started to ease, the bliss being replaced with a sudden weariness and the panting returning. He gasped for breath as Child cleaned his hand on the blanket.

Then he came forward and leaned over the zippered male's body. He pressed his lips to the other's and received a somewhat weak kiss as the younger slowly started to rouse a bit. "That was… You're right, that was breathtaking." He insisted and the older male gave a tinge of an amused look, "Literally." He moved to sit beside Nine, holding him close, his own rod was clearly jutting out as well with arousal. It was rubbing against his hip and the zippered male suddenly got his own idea. Suddenly he suggested, "Why don't I help you?" The other blinked and looked over to him, "What?"

Nine sat upwards and smiled a bit at his mate. "I could help you like you helped me. It's like nothing else!" Child pulled back a bit and seemed surprisingly hesitant. "I don't think so. I'm fine…" Nine wasn't detoured, "You can trust me, Child, and if I do something wrong you can always do it yourself." For a few seconds Child was completely silent, and then Nine felt a question on his tongue. "You've… Done it yourself before, right? That's how you knew about it?" Child shifted uncomfortably, "Not exactly." Now the younger was entirely confused, "But then how did you know about the rods and what they do?"

"Because that's how humans mate. Of course I would know about it." He insisted before remarking, "It didn't take me long to figure out that humans didn't open themselves to produce young." Now Nine blinked a little and stared, "Humans really didn't open themselves?" His obvious surprise triggered a mix of surprise and more amusement to Child's face. Yet Nine merely reached over and started to undo his front. The albino didn't stop him, but part of him looked like he was unsure about this. Soon he was opened and Nine could see his rod as well.

It was a different shade of color to match Child's slightly darker metal, but other than that look almost identical to Nine's own. Strangely enough Nine didn't see it in the same light. Upon seeing it he felt heat raise into his cheek and was bizarrely attracted to it. He reached forward with both hands and rubbed them along his mate's thighs in slow motions in an attempt to relax him. The pale male's hips rolled a bit in response which revealed exactly how ready his body was for some sort of touch. A groan passed Nine's own lips as he remembered how good it had been. He wrapped a hand around Child's rod, the other resting on it as well to add extra touches.

The pale male's head immediately dropped back on the pillow and he released a guttural moan. Something about the sudden jolt of physical pleasure, especially brought on by Nine's clever hands, had immediately swept away any sort of sense. The tan one continued to stroke with a certain curiosity, trying to see if he could elect the same pleasure and climax upon Child as he had. However, after a few minutes of petting Nine began to think of other ideas as well. It wasn't like they only used their hands during soul-bonding and with how compliant Child was being Nine considered that this would be the best time to attempt something.

For a few seconds he pondered this before perking and leaning downwards. One of his hands moved away to rest on a pale thigh while the other continued to pet the rod before leaning in a bit. "What are you…?" Child started through his own crackling voice, "What are you doing?" Nine couldn't resist a small smirk to himself; it felt so strange in this different position where he was in control. Then he kissed the other's sensitive tip. The second he gained a gasp of surprise he slipped the tip further in, letting the metal rod slide further into his mouth and suckling.

Child's hands were suddenly on the back of his head as his hips began to jolt and squirm in response. "Creator, Nine." He cried out and released a hiss of pleasure as Nine went further, suckling a bit harder. The older's head thrashes slightly as he simply lives in the moment. The smaller smile's a bit cheekily around the sensitive rod and continues to pump around it, trying to drive the other to the same climax. It wasn't as easy to tell how close he was from this angle, but he was having enough fun trying to figure it out on his own. Soon a drop of metallic liquid touched his tongue and he knew that the other was nearing the end.

Suddenly Child sat upwards and started to push Nine back a bit. Nine pulled back, releasing the rod slowly as his tongue slipped over the tip a final time. Then he sat upwards and looked confused, "What? Weren't you liking it?" The pale male was shifting them around quickly, desperately in a way, and the younger blinked a bit as Child responded. "No, no. It was wonderful." He got a bit of a smirk of his own with was marred with suggestion, "In fact… It was so wonderful that perhaps you should feel it too." With that he guided Nine down onto the bed and the male's brief control was lost.

For a second Nine was shocked at why Child got above him seemingly upside down, but he quickly dawned on him what was happening. Child's hips and his rod were both positioned right above Nine while Child, and his mouth especially, was positioned over Nine's rod. He hadn't noticed because he had been nearly completely lost in the simple act of pleasuring Child, but his rod was fully alive again and panging with a need for attention. Nine merely gave an amused smile, "A little eager, Child?" He suggested to which Child smirked back, "If anyone should be asking that question it's me, Poppet."

With that he reached down to brush his mate's rod with his fingers, sending a tremble though the lower body as it braced for the next movement. Then Child swooped in and pressed his lips to the others rod. Nine was immediately struck by the warmth, especially when the male slowly took move into his lips, encircling the tip. Nine grasped ahold of Child's hips and coaxed him downwards before locking back onto his rod, determined to give him more of what he had. It wasn't too difficult as the albino male was already nearly at his end from the previous ministrations and began to thrust a bit.

The pressure built as gasps and groans found their way free, tongues slipped and massaged, and the once cold room seemed to grow impossibly warm. Nine didn't know whether he was feeling claustrophobic or was too numb from the mouth on his metal to. He could feel Child's thrusting change from smooth and occasionally hesitant to sporadic and uneven. His breathing has increased as well and Nine slid a hand down to rest on his back where he could feel the increased pulse racing underneath his fingertips. There was a sudden tightening in his entire body around this time.

Nine could only choke in surprise as hot liquid filled his mouth. It was slightly bitter in a way, but mostly metallic, and perhaps because of his growing arousal but he found that he could easily ignore the taste. Just the thought of what it was being entirely erotic. Unfortunately during his coughing most of it spilled out and down the side of his face, he could only assume that Child would eventually make a remark about him looking silly. Not at the moment, however, as Child had released Nine's rod and let out a surprisingly sharp cry as he fell into his climax, optics glowing a sudden red.

The younger quickly noticed that he hadn't finished with his mate. It only made sense since Child was already built up and Nine only just returned to arousal, but his body didn't seem quite finished and squirmed. "Uh, Child…" He felt a blush hit his cheeks as the question attempted to emerge. Before he could the albino responded with a silent kiss against his tip. Now without anything to do in the meantime Nine was able to enjoy the motion without any distractions. As his tip was taken in and the rest of the rod petted he quickly started to reach his end as well. He clutched the bedding and braced himself to ride the pleasure again.

He could only lose himself in the moment as he inched forward and began to thrust his hips to drive himself over the edge. The climax hit him harder than before and it wasn't until after his cry, and after his vision returned, he realized someone probably heard him. It went ignored as Child turned himself around and the two laid down on the bed beside each other. Child held Nine to his front, nuzzling into his neck and petting over his hips in small circles, "That was… That was…" He quieted down as he had trouble finishing the statement correctly. Then he simply smiled to his mate and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nine smiled back as he clung closer before quietly adding, "You know… You know, the night is still pretty young. We could always try out more." He gave a lopsided smile and Child's brows rose abruptly, "You already want more? Creator, what Beast have I awoken?" The zippered male chuckled a little and nudged him. "Hey, not now. I can't even move if I want to. Let's just get some rest and worry about that later." With that the two relaxed once again and Nine's optics fluttered closed, falling asleep shortly after.

He knew beforehand that there was always a chance he would awaken in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep. In fact, he was counting on it, and almost couldn't wait for it.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: This is actually my first fic done with rod/rod. There's so much that could be done with it that I'm certain I'll write more of it in the future.****Anyway, keep an eye out for more very soon, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
